My queen
by Neo-Kitsune-san
Summary: Deux personnes avec un fort caractère. Un amour difficile. Il est sadique. Elle aussi. Il est violent. Elle aussi. Il est narcissique. Elle aussi. Pensez-vous, qu'ils arriveront à s'entendre ? À se comprendre ? Doflamingo x OC
Bonjour / Bonsoir, cela dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous venez me lire xD Ceci est ma première fic donc je suis un peu stressée.. Veuillez aussi me pardonner pour les fautes commises x'(

Disclamer: Eiichiro Oda

Je sais que le couple Doflamingo x Oc n'est pas très répandu (personnellement je n'en trouve pas beaucoup) , donc j'ai voulu faire une nouveauté x'D..Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes ^^..Bonne lecture et dîtes moi ce que vous pensez de cet OS :)

* * *

• • • •

Un après-midi où le soleil était haut dans le ciel, une jeune femme couchée sur une chaise longue soupira d'ennuis. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés d'une tresse en épis de blé qui lui arrivait à la taille. Situé sur une des terrasses du château de Dressrosa, elle admirait de ses yeux bleus, l'étendue d'eau en dehors de l'île. Une femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux vert, vêtue d'une tenue de soubrette violette/rose, se plaça à ses côtés et lui adressa un sourire.

-Baby 5, dit la blonde.

-Salut Rika.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Le jeune maître m'a demandé de venir te chercher.

-Plus tard.

-Désolée, mais il a dit "immédiatement".

-Baby 5 ? Puis-je te demander une faveur ?

-Oui, bien sûr ! Fit-elle les yeux étincelants.

-Dit au flamant que je viendrais plus tard.

-Mais...d'accord.

Puis, elle parti sur ces mots et la blonde soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle se leva, retira ses habits pour se retrouver en bikinis et sauta dans l'immense piscine creuser en face d'elle. Son corps magnifiquement bien dessiné ondulait aux rythmes de ses mouvements dans l'eau claire. Son corps bronzés était ornée d'un tatouage du côté droit de son ventre, d'un autre sur la nuque et d'un piercing au nombril. Quand, elle sorti de l'eau - quelques temps plus tard - son corps brillait et des gouttes d'eau coulaient le long de sa chaire. Elle secoua ses cheveux d'un geste brusque, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre une serviette pour se nettoyer, on la poussa une nouvelle fois dans l'eau. Elle ressortit la tête et aperçut celle, qu'elle détestait le plus dans ce monde, Sheila, la "reine" de Dressrosa -une cruche choisit aux hasard- avait été nommé par le Roi lui-même et depuis, elle se prenait pour quelqu'un qu'elle n'était pas et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Rika ou même tout autre cadre de la famille ne pouvait la toucher.

-Alors, Rika, on ne tient plus debout ? Ricana -t-elle accompagnée de ses toutous qu'elle venait de remarquer.

-...

-Tu as perdu ta langue ? Oh c'est vrai, tu suis les ordres.. Ahahahaha !

-...*grince des dents*

Elle sortie -une nouvelle fois- de l'eau et alla s'entourer dans une serviette placées sur une des tables blanches à côtés des transats.

-Oye ! M'ignore pas, salle chienne ! Cria -t-elle en giflant la blonde.

[Sheila était une belle femme avec une poitrine voluptueuse, -qui égalait presque celle de Rika- des cheveux bruns bouclés arrivant au milieu du dos et des yeux marron chocolats. Elle portait aussi souvent des habits qui mettaient son corps en valeur. ]

Mais revenons plutôt au moment présent...

La tête tournée sur le côté, Rika venait de recevoir une gifle que tous aux alentours avait pu entendre et cela fit bondir Diamante qui n'était pas très loin. Désormais debout, il regardait la scène immobile et tous purent sentir l'aura de danger qu'émanait la blonde.

Elle baissa la tête.

-Calme toi ! Calme toi !

Peine perdue. Ses yeux s'injectèrent de sang, ses dents devinrent des crocs, ses ongles des griffes et des grognements retentirent. Elle releva la tête d'un mouvement vif et agrippa la gorge de la brune puis la releva d'une seule main.

-Tu ne peux pas me toucher ! Ce sont les ordres de Doflamingo !

-Je n'en ai rien à foutre ! Cria Rika.

Elle l'envoya valser contre le mur et le choque lui coupa le souffle. Une fois relevée, elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un mouvement qu'elle se fit lacérer le ventre de son épaule gauche à sa hanche droite. Elle cria, hurla de toutes ses forces faisant détourner la tête des "spectateurs". Elle tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd, haletant, respirant pour chercher de l'air, elle paniquait et Rika jouissait à cette vue, mais quand elle sentit une dangereuse présence derrière elle, elle se figea.

-Doffy...Murmura-t-elle

-Rika.

Son ton était calme, trop calme. Elle se retourna et esquiva un coup de justesse. Du sang coula le long de sa joue.

-Aie ! Ça va mettre du temps à partir ! Je n'ai pas bu de sang depuis deux semaines Pensa-t-elle...

Le visage de son capitaine était déformé par ses veines qui palpitaient de rage.

-Suis-moi, ordonna -t-il, Diamante occupes toi de Sheila.

-Bien. Fit le concerner.

Quant à Rika, elle le suivait docilement jusqu'à son bureau qu'il referma à clés quand elle entra puis il parti s'asseoir à son bureau.

-Doffy...Soupirai-je.

Au lieu de répondre, il utilisa son pouvoir et entoura le corps de la jeune femme de fils fin -invisible- qui lui lacéra la peau. Elle grimaça, il recommença cette fois plus fortement et elle poussa un cri de douleur qui fit sourire le flamant -toujours assit à son bureau- .

-Qu'on soit bien clair Rika, je ne permettrais à personne même pas à toi de désobéir à mes ordres, tu as compris ?!

-O-oui...Soufflai-je difficilement.

-Et quels étaient mes ordres ?

-Je devais venir te voir..

-Et ?

-Ne pas toucher à "sa majesté " la reine"..Fit-elle la tête basse, les dents serrées.

Il relâcha son emprise sur elle, s'approcha et lui releva le menton.

-Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas et les autres non plus d'ailleurs, mais j'ai besoin d'elle pour faire le pantin devant les citoyens de ce minable royaume.

-Tchh...Fit-elle en repoussant sa main et en titubant vers la porte.

-Rika. Menaça-t-il.

-J'ai compris, je ne la toucherais pas et je ne désobéirais pas à tes ordres. Je sais être un bon chien quand je veux ! Ironisa-t-elle.

Mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter la rage de son capitaine qui s'avança dangereusement vers elle jusqu'à la plaquer contre le mur en lui brisant quelques os au passage.

-Ahhh...Cria-t-elle de douleur, haletante, elle relava la tête vers son bourreau.

-Je ne vous ai jamais traité comme des chiens, mais peut-être voudrais-tu que je le fasse avec toi ?!

-D-Doffy...*Tremble de peur*

-Non, tu as trop désobéis à mes ordres pour que tu t'en tires simplement avec un avertissement ! Et pour mon plus grand bonheur, tu es immortelle.

Elle tenta en vain de s'échapper mais rien n'y fit, Doflamingo avait une force de diable -elle aurait pu le repousser en temps normale, mais elle était blessée-

Il vit l'éclat d'angoisse dans son regard et élargit son sourire

* * *

• • • •

Une semaine, une semaine qu'elle était là à griller au soleil attachés de tout son long sur une croix, perchez au dernière étage du château. On aurait dit que son corps avait été déchiqueté par un animal sauvage. Du sang séché lui collait à la peau et la tête baissée elle repensait à pourquoi, elle en était arrivée là.

Doflamingo lui avait infligé les tortures auxquelles un humain normalement constitué n'aurait pas pu résister. Brûlure, écartèlement, empoisonnement et toutes autres choses plus cruels les unes que les autres. Elle avait crié, oui, même hurler de douleur, mais ne tenait pas responsable le jeune maître pour cela, car c'était elle qui désobéissait et avait succomber à la tentation de frapper "sa majesté". Elle était souvent venue la rabaisser après avoir repris des forces -elle avait désormais une énorme cicatrice- mais était toujours restée à plus d'un mètre de Rika. Elle n'avait pas été nourrie depuis et était affamée. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que le côté vampire prenait le dessus sur son côté "humain" et elle n'arrivait pas à le contrôler, bientôt, elle ferait un carnage. Malheureusement quand elle acheva ses pensées, un des gardes la libéra.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Le jeune maître à dit que la punition était suffisante.

-La punition, hein ? Dit-elle en ronronnant, la transformation complètement achevée.

-Appelez le maître ! Fit-il en levant son arme.

Elle ne l'écouta pas, trop absorbé par les battements du cœur de l'homme qui la menaçait. Lentement, tel un félin, elle se jeta sur lui et le mit à terre. Alors, qu'elle allait s'abreuver de son sang, elle se fit projeter au sol et atterrit dans un bruit sourd. Elle se releva et regarda son "agresseur". Grand, blond, des lunettes, un manteau de plumes roses, torse-nu, un short -ou pantalon - rose/violet et par-dessus tout..muscler . Elle le reconnut, mais se contenta de grogner jusqu'à ce qu'il esquisse un geste pourtant inoffensif...Tout s'arrêta autour d'eux. En l'espace d'un instant, elle était au sol, sur lui. Elle se retenait -enfin tentait-, il vit le vit et soupira d'un air lasse.

-Vas-y..Fit-il d'une voix forte mais calme.

Elle tourna instinctivement ses yeux sur la carotide du Grand Corsaire et ravala sa salive bruyamment.

-T-Tu es sûr..?

Pour toute réponse, il l'a pris par la nuque et la rapprocha de sa gorge. Alors, ni une, ni deux, elle se lança. Passant la langue sur ses crocs, léchant la parcelle de peau qui lui était offert et dans un dernier regard pour son capitaine, elle but quelques gorgées de son sang. Un halo de lumière les entourait. Le corps de Rika redevint complètement vierge de blessures. Elle s'écarta enfin de Doflamingo pour le laisser se relever ce qu'il fit sans prier. Une fois debout, il mit la main sur sa gorge qui désormais faisait couler ce liquide rougeâtre.

-Qui aurait cru que je me ferais mordre ? Soupira-t-il.

Elle dévoila une nouvelle fois ses crocs et se mordit le poignet.

-Tiens...Fit-elle le regard fuyant.

Elle lui présenta son poignet droit, il le prit et lécha le sang qui coulait.

-Merci...Fit-elle en marmonnant.

-Bien ! Rika, il y a des pirates à éliminer sur la côte Ouest et vous autres, retournez à vos postes !

-A vos ordres ! Firent-ils tous en cœur.

* * *

• • • •

Elle avait claqué la porte de ses appartements et c'était littéralement étalée sur son lit. Aujourd'hui avait été une journée riche en émotions.. Les pirates sur la côte Ouest étaient faibles mais nombreux et cela lui avait pris une bonne heure et maintenant, elle était épuisée..

Elle soupira et repensa à ce qu'elle avait ressentit quand elle avait bu le sang du jeune maître. Cela avait été...électrisant, sensationnel et elle avait eu envie de lui sauter dessus, de lui arracher ses vêtements, de l'embrasser, de...quand elle se rendit compte de ses pensées malsaine envers son capitaine, elle s'insulta se donnant des claques mentales, essayant par tous les moyens d'arrêter de penser à lui.

Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain, enleva l'intégralité de ses vêtements et détacha par la même occasion ses cheveux. Attachés, ils arrivaient à ses fesses, mais détachés ils allaient jusqu'à mi-cuisses.

Elle avait plusieurs fois voulu les couper, mais le jeune maître le lui avait formellement interdit et elle s'y était résignée.

-Encore a pensé à lui...Ronchonna-t-elle de mauvaise humeur.

Elle se mit sous le jet d'eau glacée quand elle se rendit compte que son corps surchauffait anormalement.

-Pourquoi...? Pourquoi maintenant ? Dit-elle en cassant un carreau de sa main, désormais ensanglanté- elle se referma bien vite et le sang disparut au contacte du liquide transparent-.

Une fois sortie, elle sécha ses cheveux et s'entoura d'une serviette. Elle n'avait pas pensé à prendre des habits, tellement occupé à réfréner ses pulsions sexuelles.

Elle se dirigea vers son armoire et en sorti, des sous-vêtements en dentelle noire, un crop-top rouge avec les inscriptions 'Bad Girl' en noir, un leggings en cuir moulant noir avec une paire de talon compensés également noir.

Une fois habillée, elle se dirigea vers le réfectoire où tout le monde avaient déserté pour laisser sa majestés et les cadres manger. Tout le monde était déjà présent et comme à son habitude, elle se mit en face de Joker. La peste de 'reine' n'était pas encore arrivée. Le fait qu'elle ne soit pas là, détendait -un peu- notre petite blonde et elle se surprît même à rire à une des blagues de Lao G mais, ce répit fut écourté plus vite que prévu quand Sheila débarqua avec son sourire méprisant collé au visage. Elle alla s'asseoir à la droite de Joker et ils reprirent calmement leur repas. La brune (Sheila) la provoquait sans cesse mais, s'en fut trop pour Rika quand Sheila pressa volontairement ses seins contre le bras de son capitaine en lui murmurant des choses dégoutantes à l'oreille. [ Rika possède une ouïe sur-développer. ] Brusquement, elle se leva, la tête basse ce qui imposa le silence.

Elle pris son plateau et alla le débarrasser. Les autres l'interpellèrent avant qu'elle ne quitte le réfectoire.

-Rika ? Appela son amie Baby 5.

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi, est-ce que tu pars ? Fit-elle inquiète.

Le Grand Corsaire regardait la scène avec une colère noire en pleine préparation. Il avait l'impression que son 'jouet' s'éloignait de lui et la traînée à ses côtés, n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Il entendit sa réponse et haussa un sourcil.

-Je n'ai plus faim...Avait-elle répondu.

-Tu n'a même pas mangé ! S'offusqua Diamante.

Elle soupira et répondit, le plus honnêtement du monde -enfin pas vraiment-.

-Je suis fatiguée après le combat contre les pirates de la côte Ouest, alors je vais me coucher.

Puis, elle parti et le silence ne se termina pas avant la fin du repas.

* * *

• • • •

La nuit venait de tomber et le ciel était couvert d'étoiles. Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, elle admirait la vue. Elle avait appris depuis son enfance à contrôler ses émotions, mais elle ne comprenait pas, pourquoi elle avait réagi ainsi lors du dîner. Tellement absorbé par ses pensées, elle ne sentît pas la présence derrière elle.

-Tchh ...

Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec le jeune maître qui arborait un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Qu'est...

Mais, avant qu'elle n'eut finit sa phrase, il se jeta littéralement sur ses lèvres inférieures qu'elle finit par entrouvrir et un combat endiablé débuta, l'un luttant pour la domination et l'autre contre son désir imminent de coucher avec son capitaine. Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes plus tard par manque d'air.

-Fatiguée, hein ? Fit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Elle détourna le regard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Rika ?

-Rien... Elle s'écarta de lui et alla s'allonger sur son lit.

Il soupira et s'assit à ses côtés ne la quittant pas des yeux. Il passa une main sur le ventre dénudé de la blonde et se pencha reposant sa tête sur sa poitrine.

-Pourquoi, est-ce que tu fais ça, putain ?! Rugit-elle en essayant de se relever...Tu me prends pour qui, bordel ?! Je ne suis pas une de ces catins qui ouvrent les jambes pour...

-Qui t'a dit que je te prenais pour une pute ?! Dit-il en se relevant l'air menaçant..J'ai été 'gentil' avec toi jusqu'à maintenant, mais ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin..

-Ne me fais pas passer pour la méchante ! C'est toi qui joue avec les sentiments des gens, qui les torturent, qui...

-Aurais-je jouer avec tes sentiments ? *idées derrière la tête*

Elle comprît son stratagème mais, ne put pas contenir sa rage.

-Putain ! Mais, tu te prends pour qui sale gamin arrogant ?! Tu crois que c'est parce que tu as une prime sur-élevée et du pouvoir que tu es important ?! Bien sûr que tu a joué et que tu jous avec mes sentiments ! Avant, quand tu ramenais des traînées chaque soir et maintenant à cause de cette salope que tu as nommé au trône ! J'en ai marre ! Oui, j'assume, j'ai envie de toi, de tes mains sur mon corps... Mais, je veux aussi tuer ces putes qui te tournent autour ! Tu es content ? Je t'ai dît tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

Toujours couchée sur le lit, elle se munît d'un coussin et se cacha le visage.

-'Gamin arrogant' ? Dit-il d'un sourire.

Elle ne répondit pas mais, lui jeta son coussin à la figure. Surprît, il ne pût esquiver et se le prît en pleine poire.

Il allait lui faire regretter mais, le rire cristallin de la jeune femme le stoppa net.

Il l'a voulait, elle lui appartenait ! Cette femme qui était un phénomène à elle toute seule.. Elle s'en sans rendre compte briser son cœur de glace, mais il ne l'avouerait jamais, il était bien trop fière pour cela. Avouer ce drôle de sentiment qui naissait en lui quand il était avec elle, mais, il adorait ses sautes d'humeurs, son caractère, sa façon d'agir, il adorait tout chez elle et lui allait lui montrer.

A sa façon...

Il se pencha une nouvelle fois vers elle, traça de sa main droite des ronds sur le ventre de la blonde. Il l'a vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure et souris -mais, pas un de ces sourires sadiques, non, un sourire sincère-.

-Tu oses m'insulter ? Lui susurrant à l'oreille, puis il continua..c'est traînées peuvent aller se faire foutre, elle ne tiennent pas un jour avant que je les buttent..Sheila, en fait partit, elle est en vie, seulement parce qu'elle fait bonne figure devant les habitants du royaume...Toi, tu es différente, tu m'appartiens...

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et comprit où il voulait en venir, et à son tour, elle sourit. Mais, une question la titillait et le Grand Corsaire l'avait bien remarqué.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-J'ai toujours voulu te demander une chose..

Il la regarda interrogateur et elle se jeta à l'eau.

-Pourquoi, tu ne retire jamais tes lunettes ?

Un gros blanc s'installa, puis il explosa de rire, un rire rauque, virile qui fit chavirer le cœur de Rika.

-Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça, tu es vraiment un cas !

-Te fous pas de moi...

Elle croisa les bras et fis une mine boudeuse.

-Tout simplement parce que je déteste mes yeux...Fit-il en lui caressant la joue..Çà me rappelle mon père..

Il s'écarta d'elle et se dirigea vers la fenêtre admirant la vue de la mer, bercée par les rayons de la lune. Elle se leva à son tour, se rapprochant de son capitaine.

Elle l'avait déjà vu dans tout ses états mais la mine triste qu'il afficha la troubla. Elle le fit se retourner et le prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolée..

-Pourquoi ?

-Car les personnes remarquent seulement la façade que tu leur montre, ils ne cherchent pas plus loin. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré, Doflamingo.

Il vit les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, et il en resta sous le choque. Elle s'inquiétait et pleurais pour lui, ce que personne n'avait jamais fait, alors il s'approcha de son visage et l'embrassa. Un baiser doux et passionné où chacun y prit part.

* * *

 **/!\ Début de scène explicite /!\**

Il lui retira son haut et son soutien-gorge. Il lui caressa ses seins, tâtant celui de droite et lécha celui de gauche. Elle gémit et passa une main dans les cheveux de son capitaine.

-D..Doffy ! Fit-elle dans un souffle court.

Elle le plaqua contre le mur, déchirant son haut retraçant les courbes de ses abdos, lacérant quelques fois par endroit, laissant un filet de sang couler. Elle s'abaissa à leurs niveaux et lécha les fines perles de sang. Il grogna de plaisir et la ramena à sa hauteur, puis la poussa sur le lit où elle s'y étala. Ils retirèrent leurs derniers vêtements, et il se jeta sur elle, découvrant chaque parcelle de son corps,.. Il se plaça devant son intimité et la pénétra d'un coup sec ce qui fit grogner de douleur la blonde.

-Tu es vierge..Fit-il en écarquillant les yeux, ce qu'elle ne vit pas.

-Hu..Hum

Il lui fit l'amour le plus doucement qu'il était possible pour ne pas la brusquer et lui faire mal et ils atteignirent l'orgasme quelques minutes plus tard.

 **/!\ - /!\**

* * *

• • • •

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla dans les bras du flamand qui lui, dormait toujours et elle vit qu'il n'avait pas quitté ses lunettes durant la nuit. Elle bougea et s'assit sur le bassin de son capitaine, qui ouvrit les yeux.

-Bonjour petit démon,..

-Bonjour..Fit-elle d'un sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il lui montra la position dans lequel, ils étaient.

D'un geste vif, elle lui retira ses lunettes et se figea.

-Rika ! Grogna-t-il.

-Magnifiques..

-Quoi ? Il pensait avoir mal entendu.

-Tes yeux sont magnifiques ! Tu ne devrais pas les cacher..

Il remit ses lunettes et l'embrassa.

-Tu seras la seule à pouvoir les voir.. Sourit-il.

Et, ils recommencèrent leur ébats encore et encore jusqu'à l'épuisement total.


End file.
